


Leaf Piles and Laughter

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan tries to adult but Patton doesn't let him, M/M, Patton is pretty presistant, Tickling, raking leaves and having fun, this is apart of my autumn prompt requests on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Logan tries to rake the leaves a bit of mischief from Patton gets the other sides involved and his work is ruined for some fun.





	Leaf Piles and Laughter

Logan really liked the Autumn months. The cool weather, seeing the leaves change color on the trees, being able to drink cocoa and tea without sweating bullets, and the best part was he could see how festive his boyfriends were getting. Virgil seemed to share his love for the season, and since it was getting close to Halloween, Logan could tell how excited Virgil was getting by the classic Halloween music that came from his room and how the Anxious side seemed to hum, “This Is Halloween,” under his breath whenever he felt quite peaceful. Patton seemed to love to look out the window as Roman let their mind palace have a Autumn wonderland outside, making the world around Thomas’ head follow what their host was actually seeing. And since Roman created the Autumn wonderland, that meant that someone had to rake up the fallen leaves, and Logan didn’t mind it since he could take in the Fall smells…if only Patton would stop jumping in the leaf piles he made.

“Logan! Hurry up and make another pile! I wanna jump in again!” Patton shouted, pouting from where he was sitting on the front porch of their mind palace’s home. Rolling his eyes as he heard the whining pitch his one boyfriend was using, Logan sighed and turned to face him, crossing his arms against the rake he was using. Noticing he got the Logical side’s attention, Patton grinned brightly which made the stern look leave Logan’s face for a fond yet exasperated smile. Bouncing up from the porch, Patton skipped towards him and hugged Logan tightly. “Ppppllleeeaaassseeee?”

“Patton, if you keep jumping into the piles I make, I’ll never get down with this. Why don’t you go see if Virgil could play with you a bit if you’re bored?” Logan asked, letting out a small chuckle as Patton looked up at him with a small pout on his face. Letting out a sigh, Logan cupped Patton’s cheek and pressed their lips together in a soft yet playful kiss, which made the Moral side giggle when they pulled away. Nodding quickly, Patton spun around and squeaked when Logan playfully swatted his rump with the rake as the Moral side bounded back towards the house, going to look for his Shadowling. “I swear…okay, back to work.”

Back in the house, Patton glanced around as he searched for Virgil. He knew he wasn’t in his room since the Anxious side came downstairs in the morning…which means he had to be somewhere. Pausing as he heard someone mumbling a song under their breath, Patton gasped happily and bounced towards the kitchen, where he saw Virgil leaning against the wall, silently observing Roman as the Creative side was out in the backyard, still making their mind palace all festive. Hearing someone enter the room, Virgil glanced towards the entrance and smiled once he noticed the Moral side.

“Virgil!” Patton cheered, darting towards the Anxious side who just had enough time to open his arms before the Moral side practically tackled him in a hug. Cuddling into Virgil, Patton wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed, making Virgil snicker into his shoulder as he buried his face in the Moral side’s neck. Rocking them side to side, Patton pulled away after a moment and grinned up at the younger side. Giving the elder side a shy smile of his own, Virgil bit his lip when Patton laced their hands together. “Logan’s out front raking the leaves and he wouldn’t let me jump in them anymore! He told me to find you, so do you think we could play Virge? Pllleeeaaassseeee?”

Blinking as he heard Patton’s plea, Virgil nibbled at his bottom lip as he turned his gaze from Patton to glance at Roman, who was still busy conjuring up things. Feeling the fatherly side practically bouncing against him, Virgil sighed and turned his attention back to Patton, and nodded. Squealing as Virgil agreed to play with him, Patton tightened his grip on the Anxious side’s hand before he dragged him out of the kitchen back towards the front yard, where Logan was beginning to remake the piles of leaves he had made before Patton claimed them. Noticing three huge separate leave piles, Patton beamed while Virgil glanced at him anxiously. He could just see by the playful gleam in the Moral side’s eyes, just what the other was thinking about doing.

“Pat, I don’t think we should…” Virgil muttered before Patton pouted and turned towards him, mischief very clear in his light brown eyes. Taking a step back as the older side grinned, Virgil shook his head as Patton raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. Noticing the two sides from where he was raking, Logan noticed the way Patton was advancing on Virgil and sighed. He knew that Patton was the biggest tickle monster in their group, and whenever anyone disagreed with what he wanted to do, he would tickle them into submission until they agreed. He himself, and Roman were always victims of Patton’s attack and it seemed like Virgil was next. Feeling eyes on them, Virgil turned his attention to the Logical side briefly and shot him a desperate look. “Patton…n-no tickles! Pat!”

“Sorry Virge, but unless you say yes to playing in the leaves with me, there’s no stopping the tickle monster!” Patton growled playfully, before he lunged forward, making Virgil shriek and jump off the porch as his flight reflex kicked in. Watching Virgil flee, Logan was about to step in when he observed the shaky smile on the Anxious side’s face as he raced away from the chasing Moral side. It seemed like he was having fun, so Logan couldn’t find it in himself to break it up. Running on the side of the house, Virgil held back little snickers as he heard Patton’s pounding feet getting close. Taking a sharp turn around the home, Virgil darted towards Roman and grabbed onto the Creative side, using him as a shield as Patton paused in front of them. “Using Roman as a shield against my attack won’t work Kiddo! Just face me head on!”

“What is happening?!” Roman yelped, before Virgil shakily shoved the Creative side forward into Patton’s arms as he made a run for it. Catching Roman, Patton gave the side a grin before he patted his shoulders and raced after Virgil. Blinking, Roman sighed as a smile rose on his face. “Be careful with our Gloomy Nightmare, Padre!”

Making his way towards the front yard again, Patton glanced around as Virgil was nowhere in his sightline. Blinking, the Moral side turned in a circle as he tried to spot the younger side until a bit of purple and black caught his eyes, hiding behind one of the leaf piles Logan had made. Grinning mischievously, Patton quietly crept forward as Virgil tried to stay as quiet as he could behind the pile. Watching from the distance, Logan counted down the moment as Patton darted around the side, scaring Virgil.

“Gotcha Kiddo!” Patton cheered as he tackled Virgil, making the two sides fall right into the leaf pile before the Moral side pushed his hands up the Anxious side’s hoodie, digging softly in his sensitive sides. Letting out a sigh as yet another leaf pile was disturbed by Patton, Logan moved towards them before he froze when Virgil’s bright laughter filled the air around them as Patton’s fingers squeezed up and down his midsection before moving towards his stomach, scratching inside his navel. Hearing the laughter from the backyard, Roman walked towards the front and leaned against the porch as he took in the sight of the two sides rolling around in the leaves. “Tickle tickle Virge!”

“N-nohohohoho! P-Pahahat!” Virgil cackled, moving his arms to hide his flushing face. Giggling at the cute display, Patton continued his light attack around Virgil’s navel before he moved his hands down, squeezing the side’s hips. Arching his back, Virgil let out another shriek before he kicked his legs, making the leaves below them scatter everywhere. Smiling brightly at the smile that was displayed under Virgil’s arms, Patton gently slowed his tickles until he was just rubbing the twitching skin while the Anxious side panted past his giggles. “T-thank yohohou.”

“Are you two quite done? I have to start again thanks to your shenanigans,” Logan sighed, crossing his arms as he stared at them with a fond expression. Shooting the Logical side similar guilty expression, Patton and Virgil giggled before Patton reached out and pulled the Logical side in the leaf pile with them. Hearing Logan’s yelp of shock, Roman cackled against the house, wrapping his arms around his midsection as Patton and Virgil tickled the Logical side while shoving the crackling leaves into his clothing. “N-nohoho! N-nohohot the leaves!”

Wiping the tears of laughter from his face, Roman grinned and darted towards the pile of sides, and before anyone knew it, the Creative side jumped into the mass of bodies and a leaf fight had started, as their laughter echoed around the mind palace and all of Logan’s hard work faced the the wrath of said leaf war.


End file.
